


Enfin

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Enfin

For the anniversary of King Liam’s rule, Maxwell decided to host one of his famous Beaumont bashes at the manor. 

To the surprise of everyone, the evening was going by without a hitch and even the likes of Drake, Madeline, and Bertrand were letting loose on the dance floor. 

It made sense that everyone should be so happy. Ever since Liam took the throne, Cordonia prospered under the guidance of their wise king. The economy was up, crime was down, and Cordonia was on the cutting edge of developments that would improve the quality of life for people all over the world while also saving the planet. 

All things considered, a party the likes of which only Maxwell could throw was in order. 

But among the merriment, poor Penelope sat alone feeling quite somber. She was happy for her people, but couldn’t help wondering about her place in the world. 

***

For as long as she could remember, Penelope found comfort in her poodles. And when people mocked her for the affection she displayed with her four-legged friends, she retreated more in their love. With her poodles, Penelope never felt the need to change who she was or present herself in a particular way. She wasn’t clumsy or awkward or any of the things that help her back when talking to people. Except for one person, in particular.

When she met Ezekiel, Penelope found herself delighted to talk with someone who shared her passion for animals. To most people, dogs and cats are glorified toys and nothing more, so the young woman was delighted to find someone who saw them as family. Especially after losing out on Liam, Penelope found herself relieved to find such a kind-hearted man who seemed the perfect match for her.

There were problems right away with their relationship. For starters, Penelope noticed every sullen look from her best friend and Ezekiel’s sister, Kiara. Penelope worried that Kiara disapproved of their relationship and wished to prove herself. But she also found that there was no romantic spark with her brother. A profound friendship, yes, but the thought of being with him made Penelope unhappy.

Still, she assumed she would do no better in life. Penelope never thought of herself as beautiful or charming enough to win the affection of anyone else and Ezekiel was the best she could hope to pursue. So she kept her chin up and played the role of a woman in love.

Earlier that night, things came to a head when Penelope shared a dance with Ezekiel. The two of them were physically uncomfortable and stood as far apart as possible. The young woman found herself painfully aware of the awkward glances around and the music that seemed to drone on in the background.

After shuffling their feet haphazardly and tripping several times, the two of them decided to head outside for some air. Outside, it was humid and away from the air conditioning blasting in the ballroom, Penelope and Ezekiel started to sweat. It was uncomfortable feeling sticky in their clothes, but at least the two of them could collect their thoughts away from all the people who pushed them together in the first place.

“What are we doing?” Ezekiel asked after a tense moment of silence. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Penelope responded as she wiped the sweat off her forehead then checked herself in her compact mirror, “I’m used to life with my poodles. The social season was miserable for me, especially with Madeline. But now, I feel like I’m living it again. I care about you, Ezekiel, but not in that way.”

The young man’s shoulders slumped causing Penelope to worry at first, but at the sound of him letting out a deep breath, she realized he felt the same. “You know, Penelope, much of my life has already been decided for me. And now that I’m an adult, all I want to do is find out who I am. I don’t know who I want waking up to me every morning just yet, but I do know that I want you in my life as my friend.”

Penelope seized her friend in an embrace and kissed him on the cheek. At last, she was free. But now, she had to find out what that meant for her and why she still felt a sadness deep within her heart. 

***

Eventually, Penelope decided that enough time had passed, and it would go unnoticed if she retired to her room for the evening. Perhaps a night of ice cream, rom-coms, and the company of her poodles would make her feel better. 

The pattering of little paws all over her room brought Penelope an easy night as it had so many nights before and she felt content that everything would be alright.

Just at that moment, Penelope heard a knock at the door.

“Is that the ice cream?”

Then, a familiar voice called out, “oui, mon amour.”

After the night she had, Penelope welcomed her dear friend inside and it was all the better that she brought two massive bowls of cookie dough ice cream smothered in chocolate syrup. 

Penelope breathed in the smell of Kiara’s strawberry shampoo. It was a smell that carried a lifetime of good memories being with her best friend. She remembered the night when both of them realized Liam would not be choosing either of them. Both she and Kiara found themselves oddly relieved. The king is a nice man, but for some reason, neither of them wanted to be with him. Penelope remembered snuggling with Kiara that night in her room and has since thought back on that memory often. 

Neither of them heard a word from the movies playing in the background. Instead, they caught up, Penelope told Kiara about Ezekiel, and for the first time in a while, her best friends smile returned.

“You look so beautiful, Kiara,” Penelope said with a blush. Kiara was the only one Penelope felt comfortable being forward with, but she still felt shy about it. “I’d almost forgotten what you look like with a smile.”

“Merci, Penelope and I must say you are a tres belle femme as well.”

The red in Penelope’s cheeks darkened. First Kiara called her “my love” then said she was a very beautiful woman. She thought about Kiara’s behavior since being matched with Ezekiel and finally put two and two together. And when she realized that Kiara loved her, she knew it was a love she returned because it made her happier than she’d been in her entire life.

Penelope cupped Kiara’s face and inched closer at an agonizingly slow pace. She wanted to make sure Kiara had a chance to either accept or reject her advance.

And when Kiara kissed her back, Penelope felt energy course throughout her body. The two of them weren’t just best friends, they were in love and Penelope finally knew her place in this world.

When they broke away, Kiara simply said, breathlessly, “Enfin.”


End file.
